Talk:The Ubermorph
first the fagamorph, then now an Ubermorph? wtf? is this just bullshit trash or is this REALLY a necro unit? if it is, I dont mind and wanna see more info about it (is it that boss in chapter 1 or somethin? lol) if not, then please delete this article so we can get over this crap...seems the trollers and spammers are lurking about again..----Zerginfestor It is a Necromoprh just near the end of the game. I guess since my info was taken down either because no spoiling or me just not following the rules. (Dankedude 06:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) oh sorry O_O umm tell me what does this thing look like? and I guess you gotta put spoilers up, idk, but still sounds interesting indeed, sounds like a bigger necro then the Tormentor..lol..Ubermorph..thats a bit scratching off the reference of the mighty Uberlisk in Starcraft 2 XD It was deleted for being fanon and not being stated as the canon name Rac Ward At the end of Dead Space 2 it appears and chases Issac. It looks similar to the Slasher but grey and taller other than that is almost the same as the Hunter. If you get to the end just look for the big scary grey thing! (Dankedude 06:14, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) Until a canon name is created for the creature no fanon names will be allowed. Rac Ward Makes sense. I didn't think it had a name unless it was the big scary thing trying to kill you! (Dankedude 06:17, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) umm ok but still..its basically a copy of the Hunter..a bit lame if you ask me, I mean they couldnt think of something more unique?? D:< so what, you just run away till you find something to kill it with?..sheesh, sounds so great >.>---Zerginfestor It's design is different but yeah same basic premise. Believe I tried and I couldn't figure out how so I just ran away.(Dankedude 06:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) You can't kill it, you just gotta knock it down long enough to do what you gotta do in the room you are in and run. Also I'm sure If someone had the PC version, they could dig through the files for a model name--NHawke Wouldn't you be able to cut off their limbs and use kinesis to pin them on walls even if you can't kill them? Haven't reached that part yet so I can't experiment, but that's what came to my mind as soon as I heard about it. Could someone check? Oh and my version is PC. Any ideas where and how I should search for names? :Agkistrodon 14:35, January 27, 2011 (UTC) In Prima's Official strategy guide it states that it's name is the Ubermorph. Kcdude500 15:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC) No dude, It just shrugs it off. I emptied a whole clip of the Javelin Gun and it just kept coming after me (Teh CrackShot 18:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) New Image Yeah, I got a new Image registered as "Ubermorph.png", but when I scroll down the computer scrolls me back up so I can't add this Photo to the page or here. Is there a possibility somebody could do this as my Computer doesn't let me add the image. Thanks, Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 18:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Its name is "Ubermorph"? lol xD I thought it was "Hunter", because of its similar capabilities (and of course its screams). If it is canonically called "Ubermorph", then oh well. Dave55811 20:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's an Ubermorph. Prima's official strategy guide states that. It is also valid because Prima always works with the game developer when making a strategy guide. Kcdude500 23:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Prima's had a history of unreliability though. We really need someone to have a peek at filenames. SteveZombie 00:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :--- :Oh so the name came from a strategy guide then? I didn't know; I hardly ever use strategy guides anymore, let alone buy them. SteveZombie made a point about the risk of inaccuracies in strategy guides, too, which I know from experience even if it was over a decade ago (back then there were all sorts of strategy guides for the same game at a time). :If it's "Ubermorph", then until something comes up, that's what we'll stick with. But I am hoping that there is some expansion upon this creature's background, because I find myself agreeing with the speculations and trivia, especially the possibility of it being a "pure" necromorph (no human host, etc).... :Dave55811 20:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : :The article claims that the Ubermorph is might be a baby version of the hive mind BUT if it is then why is the hive mind in Dead Space 1 more killable even if you go APE SH*T on it with your weapons. :--- :::Well, uh, there's a thing in videogames called the "plot device", and so the reason the Hive Mind could be killed was because combating it was the only way to finish the game.....plus it had all those giant sacs that could be shot up in order to kill it. :::The Ubermorph, on the other hand, just so happens to be a token obstacle amongst the other necromorphs near the end of the final chapter of DS2. The Ubermorph, of all the necromorphs you encounter in this setting, cannot be killed at all.....but I will admit it sucks that it can't be killed because I was hoping killing it would yield an awesome bonus to sell at the Store. :::Maybe in a sequel there will be a way to kill it, but we're probably going to wait for a few more years before we get a sequel. :::Dave55811 19:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) What was your reaction? For those of you who reached the point where the Ubermorph shows up, what was your reaction when you realized it was like the Hunter? Mine was more on the lines of, "That is some bullshit! You can't be serious!" Any other reactons?Razr459 05:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Razr459 Me? I was like; "Hi again... (laughs nervously) You're not pissed about me Burning you to death?" Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 12:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) --- : When I first heard it scream, well, first I was thinking "Aw c'mon I just got out of the machine and I need to hack this system!".....but when it burst through the vent and came walking toward me, with its familiar scream, grunting, and rather familiar walking motion, I was thinking, ".....I know you!!" and so when I "killed" it, its limbs began growing back, and I knew for sure at that time that this was a Hunter I was dealing with. : Ironically, it's not really "The Hunter". This "Übermorph", as it's called, could be a new type of necromorph......a pure necromorph, no less, a creature that didn't result from a human host. Some are saying that it may not even be a necromorph at all, but perhaps another species (perhaps the makers of the Marker? Eh, no). I hate to admit it, but this creature got me fixated, and I'm seriously looking forward to new information concerning this creature's background, and hoping Visceral will shed some light in due time (but they won't now because we're left with guessing, which is alright for now). : Dave55811 19:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : When i first heard its roar (like the hunter) im like, "where have I heard that before?". When i saw the Ubermorph jump out of the vent I simply said "You got to be shitting me". (Teh CrackShot 15:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC)) : : when i first saw it i thought: damn knock off necromorph!..later owndeirng what made it?....i noticed on the revist ot the usg ishumura...there were TWO tanks..one tohugh..undevloped...cauld this be the "ubermorph"?!?!?! : Specialist alpha 16:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : : When it first came I was like "Look, a unique slasher, might as well kill it." When it started regenerating I was like "Oh shit, it's back!" : ------------------------------------ : The first few seconds I saw it, I thought it was a just a cool looking new Necromorph. When I looked at it closely, heard that growl, and saw it regenerate its limbs, I said "You again, you bastard.". I really enjoyed and I really hated fighting The Hunter in the first game and I was kind of exited and annoyed that I got to fight him again. : 09:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ...Or is it? I was thinking about this since Dead Space 1: What if this thing is the Hunter? Since the Hunter can regenerate itself, all its lost limbs, etc., and no one ever gave that a limit (or voiced it, at least) so is it possible to assume that some shred, even a microbe, of the Hunter survived the incineration and it just took 3 years to rebuild itself? And in that time, had some sort of evolution or connection to the Hive Mind or something? I was pretty convinced of this, personally, and even said after defeating it in the first game "I bet this will appear as a boss again in the second game...". What are your opinions? ~Tobi No, its not likely. The Hunter was "Manmade", therefore is cannonly not a True Necromorph, simply a work of man. This Necromorph is "Pure". It hasn't had some mad Russian dude working on him keeping him in a Jar. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 12:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Also there is evidence that there are more than one or atleast are capable of there being more than one as many slasher's begin growing the 5 eyes Okay, well I never noticed the 5-eyed Slashers, but how can we say this is a pure Necromorph? Is there any proof of this? If so, I'd like to see it. I know this is difficult to work with, but the concept seems to have some fact towards it, seeing as even in the Hunter's page, it notes the similarities between the two. Clarification? ~Tobi I think this is a advance stage of necromorph infection, the next stage of evolution, "the converge", or simple is a experiment of the goverment with the necromorph virus. (Tricell 13:16, February 1, 2011) Content of the trivia section We obviously know very little about this Necromorph, but people are being a bit too liberal with their theories and speculation of this thing. Should we remove a few of them? Qsvgxn 20:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) They are getting pretty speculative. I think until we get some more info on the Ubermorph, we should get rid of all the talk about how it may be a younger Hive Mind and how it could be a different alien altogether. Anyone else agree? Razr459 21:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Razr459 Personally I think that this 2 theory make a sense...I suggest to don't remove them cause they give light on a totally unknown alien....and really " complete " this page ! we could even make a locked section, only for this creature, called " Primary Theory " or something similar.... Exxere 21:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Speculation isn't going to complete this page, especially when the article starts contradicting and arguing with itself. We need to remove everything that isn't known for sure. SteveZombie 00:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : : : : Removed speculation and deleted that last trivia bullet since it was redundant with a latter trivia bullet on the page. Also removed the line about how there is no evidence that there is only one Ubermorph and that the Marker makes Slashers into Ubermorphs. There is a statement about the development of Ubermorph like characterstics already on the page. Combined with the image in the gallery showing the Slashers in question this already implies that the Slashers are growing into Ubermorphs so there is no reason to keep the removed lines. Also, why can I not put a line break between mine and SteverZombie's post eh? Qsvgxn 01:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, the name.. ok, first off, I haven't reached the part in the game where you (obviously) fight this thing, and I have not allowed myself to read anyhting about it yet, so please no spoilers. Now, please tell me that it was not given its name from an official source and some of you came up with it, so we can change it :) It's horrible. (sorry to whoever came up with it, but it is :P ) [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:43, January 31, 2011 (UTC) If you read the above comments you'll find that the name comes from Prima's strategy guide which is apparently written in tandem with Visceral so as of now it's the most official name we have. Might be subject to change but I doubt it. Qsvgxn 01:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : Well, as I said, I haven't read anything about it yet, the comments included for obvious reasons :) : it seems that this is its official (horrible) name then, if the prima guide says so. [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I would have named it "The Super-DooperMorph." But that's just me. --LBCCCP 03:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I call this Inmortal not Ubermorph (Tricell 13:22, February 1, 2011) Geth Necromorph If you've played Mass Effect: Does anyone else think this kind of looks like a Geth necromorph? Like Like the head and torso - especially the head. --LBCCCP 18:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I guess. It'd be cool to see Shep fighting off the Necromorph threat. Knowing Shep, though, he'd probably just punch 'em in the face and say a cool one-liner before proceeding to anger Concerened Mothers with another sex-scene. Captain tweed 21:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Komodo Saurian 10:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yep, that's definately what Isaac needs - a space ship and somebody to calibrate it. A super laser on it would just complete DS3 in a couple of seconds. Zombified Planet Cracker? FIRE THE MAIN GUN! Captain tweed 07:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Uber...? Why is this necro unit not have an awesome name like the others? "Uber"? What the HELL... Like Gay shit. :Prima Official Guide, which is canon, states it's name as Ubermorph. You are free to call it whatever you like. Komodo Saurian 19:03, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah, like how I call it Tim. "There are some who call me... OH DEAR GOD IT'S GOD SCYTHES FOR ARMS! LOOK AT THE BONES!" Can you really see it on chapter 13? Can anyone actually CONFIRM that you see it coming inside the government sector during chapter 13? I've tried twice to see it, but I didn't manage to do so. It is too dark, and the light from your weapon doesn't really do much to allow you to see. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Komodo Saurian 21:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ::hmm, I don't know , that looks 'shoped --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: :I just played Chapter 13, and I saw the fag. When you pull the energy thingy out of it's socket, lights fail and dozens of necromorphs pour in towards the soldiers, right? You can see the Ubermorph in the middle of one of the waves below, and he's not hidden, he's actually pretty clearly... distinct. -- D. Cello 02:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC) It's called the "regenerator" check out this video: thumb|300px|right :It's called Ubermorph. Steve just went with the name player gave it in the question. [ sarcasm ] He also names it HUNTER, so lets rename it HUNTER 2, THE. [ /sarcasm ] Komodo Saurian 17:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I thought... Well when I first ran into this beast I was thinking to myself, what if this what the alien race that created the Marker looks like. I mean it looked pretty symmetrical to be another Necromorph. Then I looked it up and found out that it is actually the "Ubermorph" lol, that would be cool though if it were the maker of the Marker. Well, if it's a Necromorph, it's just a spread of them. As such, they can't be the makers of the Marker as it contained the Necromorph code. And sign your posts, please. Oh, and many sources prove that the Marker, be it Gold, Black, or Red, are man-made. 17:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Except the first marker which was found, but that's not an important detail... 05:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The Ubermorph? I've been thinking about this for a while. Shouldn't the name of the article be "The Ubermorph"? Like "The Leviathan"and "The Hive Mind"? I mean,there's only one of them, it's an advanced Necromorph form, and it serves as a boss, of sorts. Just having "Ubermorph" makes it sound like a common enemy. I'm just looking for confirmation. Razr459 05:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : I agree on this one. When Tricell went on a name-changing spree, this was the only one that actually made sense, but since he did it arbitarily it had to be undone. Anyway, point is, I think it should be renamed to '"The Ubermorph" for the reasons you stated above. Let's see what others think though. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 12:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Until we see another one, I'd argue there's only the one Ubermorph. Plus, with the criteria mentioned by Steve Papoutsis, I can't imagine there being more than two at the most before the Sprawl's destruction. I support the change to The Ubermorph. Captain tweed 17:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Info to add on this page have you guys ever noticed that necromorph that burst though a wall right after a woman screams "no, i'm not leaving my mother" and a guy drags her away. have you looked at his face ?hes unique ,i mean "she" it was woman before necroing, anyway ,if you look at his face you WILL see on THAT necro five eye like dots,and only on that necro. i belive this is kind of important info to be put in here at least on "trivia" ,but i need a screen shot ,it is a few minutes after the fight with the first tripod ,on chapter 2 -- Mateus Rodrigues 22:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :No. 22:26, March 14, 2011 (UTC) That's just a Spitter. It has zit-like areas all over its face, and they can easily be mistaken for eyes. Darth Plagueis 00:07, March 15, 2011 (UTC) so you guys belive its just a coecidence?kmon really? the zits that looks like eyes things its placed the exact same way as the ubermorph and they are pretty very effing simillar,if they are zits the ones on the ubermorphs face must be zits too ,plus i have yet to see one of those spit on me ,all the spitters i remember were fully naked. Mateus Rodrigues 02:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Let's be real here. None of us know if those zits on the Spitter's face mean anything or not. So until we get some confirmation, anything on the matter is just speculation, and isn't allowed on the article. Razr459 11:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) There is a few spots where you can kill the Ubermorph. But I think they might be glitches. One is a vent in the room that the Ubermorph Chases you in and you use the force gun to push it into a fan that is on the far end of the wall. There is no blood so thats why I bet its a glitch. Another one is where you lock the Ubermorph in a corridor where the doors close and lock the Ubermoph inside. Otherwise there is no way to actually kill the creature with your weapons. halseymj 13:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) The Ubermorph and the hive mind i have to say that if u look at the ubermoph closely it has most of the same features as the hive mind does ...randing from the face to its ribs to the extra limbs...im not sur if i can say this yet but it seems to mee that the ubermorph could be an early form of the hive mind and its heading to the marker as it may be a key "ingredient" to a convergence eventPorkchopdude12 17:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible that the ubermorph is just a pre-hivemind? Did anyone else notice notice some of the similarities between the hivemind from deadspace one, and the ubermorph? For instance, the "eyes" on the ubermorph are in the exact same placement as the first weakpoints on the hivemind. and in the final boss fight, after you blast nicole and make the marker appear, if you wait long enough you'll see what looks like the ubermorph head at the size of the hive mind coming from behind the marker a litle bit before it dissapears and nicole comes back. Two More Theories About Its Origin... First, as Steve himself said about the Ubermorph, it's essentially just a more advanced Necromorph. The Necromorphs themselves are imperfect creations made using the genetic codes provided by the Marker, we've been told over and over that the Red Markers are imperfect versions of the Black ones and the Necromorphs they create are only a fraction of what they're "supposed" to be as a result. My theory is that the Black Marker was a last ditch effort by some endangered alien race to get other beings to rebuild them, and the Ubermorph is just one step above the rest of the Necromorphs when it comes to rebuilding a perfect body of this alien race. Which brings me to my second theory, which is how exactly its made and why there's only one of it. It only appears in Chapter 13 when the Necromorphs first rush the Government Sector, and is slowly walking down the middle with all the rest of the Necromorph horde rushing around it, as though it is dominant over them in some way. The vision of Nicole that the Marker produces in the final battle tells us that the Makers of the Marker are crucial to absorb in order to properly trigger convergence, so consider this: Stross is murdered near the end of Chapter 11, shortly before the first appearance of the superior Ubermorph. Considering my previous theory that the Ubermorph is just a step closer to being the perfect recreation of the original alien race, it may then follow that the advanced knowledge of the Marker and its creations that Stross would possess through his dementia allowed his inevitably infected body to become more advanced than others, to the point of seemingly being almost revered by the rest of the Necromorph collective and acknowledging him as a more superior being (the rush on Government Sector in Chapter 13.) That could explain why we only see one Ubermorph through the whole game, and why it only appears shortly after Stross is killed. tl;dr: The Ubermorph is Stross and its alien appearance is credited to it being genetically closer to the original alien race behind the Black Marker than any other Necromorph, due to it having the advantage of being able to utilize the additional Marker genetic formulas through the memories supplied by Stross' dementia. But they are just theories, so... ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 21:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :I also believe everything mentioned in the first paragraph. But ,eh, I don't think that the codes stored in Stross' head contributed in any way to make him the Ubermorph, if he did get transformed at all. The codes were nothing more than neuron synapses. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :That is what I was going to type for a response, but I decided to keep mine short... ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 00:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You guys seriously never considered this? I placed the following on Ubermorph wikia: Unbeknownst to most people, the Ubermorph is actually the first Hunter you encounter in Dead Space 1. It was frozen by Isaac in an attempt to neutralize it, and in Dead Space 2 it escapes from the Ishimura when it is reawakened, when contact with the new marker is restored, and somehow unthawed. The second Hunter you encounter in Dead Space 1 which you eventually vaporize later, is actually a second Hunter created by Dr. (name needed). You can clearly see him injecting the necromorph serum directly into another captured crewmembers cranium Dead Space 1 on chapter (chapter # needed). *Seems reasonable enough to me. You got reason to believe otherwise then tell me. This is pretty much proven. I cant see why Im the only one who knows this (or at least believes this). First, please sign your posts with four of these : ~. Anyway, that is speculation. That means it is not true. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 18:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) 17:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) More speculatory than assuming the Ubermorph is an evolved slasher? My reasoning is solid. You need to come up with a better counterargument other than "your wrong". You can clearly see in Dead Space 1 that more than one Hunter was created. The ishimura does in fact come into contact with the space station in DS 2. If you dont respond within a day Im reposting. #Can you prove there is more than 1 Hunter? #If you repost it without agreement, it's just getting removed again. Though I like to believe The Ubermorph is the Hunter, there is no proof the first and second Hunter from DS1 aren't the same.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 17:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) First of all, Im not stupid. I know it will be removed over and over. You say I cant prove it. TECHNICALLY, that is true. However, it is no more solid an argument than assuming the Ubermorph is an evolved slasher. Especially since, if that were true, there would be more Ubermorphs, correct? So whats more likely; that a slasher just randomly mutated into an evolved Hunter, or that the Frozen Hunter from DS1 (you can clearly see the good Dr injecting Necromorph tissue into ANOTHER captured crewmember, and that is the one you vaporize later in the game. You never encounter the one you froze previously) took its sweet time that it had to evolve while frozen (2 years)?